1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spray ring for providing coolant to the end turns of a stator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors conventionally include a stator including a core and windings wound about the core. Motor operation typically generates heat that is conventionally at least in part dissipated by means of any one or more of a variety of cooling devices and/or techniques, including but not limited to cooling jackets, heat sinks, fans, and/or sprays. For instance, a coolant might be sprayed onto the windings in order to dissipate heat therefrom.